


Short Circuit

by uzumaki_rakku



Series: Smile If You Love Me [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Water, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_rakku/pseuds/uzumaki_rakku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets, drabbles, one-sentence drabbles and future fic previews. Some sweet, some sad, some silly, but all short and all KakaNaru and/or NaruKaka.</p><p>#21: Short Circuit. Water can drastically reduce resistance... And a drenched Naruto crashes Kakashi's brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Circuit

Kakashi slouched his way out of bed and into the kitchen, feeling thirsty.

He was still pouring water from the jug into his glass when a certain blond appeared right in front of his face, leant over and started drinking it all up.

Kakashi paused. Naruto raised his eyebrows and grinned at him around the glass still at his lips.

He upended the entire jug over Naruto's head.

"GURK!"

The outraged spluttering which ensued was... quite satisfying.

"OI!"

Kakashi started heading back into the bedroom at a leisurely pace, but curiosity made him turn around to look at Naruto after only five steps.

A fatal error.

...There were some things that were never meant to be experienced at point-blank range, his brain decided right before it short-circuited:

Naruto with his shirt off, dripping wet, shaking the water out of his hair.

Kakashi crashed into the refrigerator.


End file.
